


I'll Be Home For

by half_sleeping



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_sleeping/pseuds/half_sleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami flies at the end of the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For

When Kagami saw Takao and Midorima at the elevator to his apartment complex respectively grinning evilly and holding a camera and scowling mildly and holding a blindfold, he stopped and tried to turn around and run away.

Midorima caught up to him easily, blocking him at every turn, and rather than struggle and have his neighbours call the cops (again) Kagami sighed and let Midorima tie the blindfold around his eyes, saying, "Alright, _how_."

"We had a master plan, it was very complex," said Takao, snapping pictures so that the flash burnt shapes through Kagami's eyelids and the blindfold alike. "Shin-chan, try to explain to Kagami how brilliant and devious it was."

"Kuroko picked your pocket after lunch today," said Midorima. He sounded even more dead inside than he usually did after time spent with any of his so-called best friends. Kagami didn't even want to begin to imagine what was happening up in his apartment.

"And Aomine?" said Kagami. They'd played together in the late afternoon. He'd _thought_ Aomine had cut it a bit short today.

"Went with Momoi to help her carry the last-minute shopping," said Takao. "There's chocolate cake."

 "Just one?" said Kagami, surprised. An awful thought struck him. "Did she make it?'

"Of course not," said Midorima. "She needed Aomine because there are a considerable number of purchases." _To satisfy your glutton of a stomach_ , he did not audibly add.

"If you guys were going to blindfold me anyway why were you waiting outside," said Kagami.

"Because we're not ready yet, obviously," said Takao. His phone dinged. Kagami supposed that Midorima had finally managed to make him get rid of that ' _Nanodayo_ ' message alert, which he had cherished for almost a year. "Hmm, five minutes. Okay, How was your day? Getting all packed and ready?"

"You guys realise I'm still not leaving for a week, right," said Kagami. "And you're still going to be bothering me in that time."

"Yes but they thought you might get busy and would need the time to clean up," said Takao, syrupy sweet. "Wasn't that thoughtful?"

"Thought-" Kagami started, but was halted by the sound of shoes coming closer, and Momoi's voice saying, "Sorry! Sorry we're so late!"

"You wouldn't stop buying shit," said Aomine's voice, sounding strained. "Everyone else up?"

"Except for our special boy, yeah," said Takao.

"You look stupid," said Aomine. "Dai-chan!" snapped Momoi.

"I assume he's talking to you," said Kagami to what he thought was Midorima. 

"You're talking to a noticeboard," said Midorima. Aomine laughed.

"Okay we can go up," said Takao. "Momoi-chan, ladies first. Let me take that from you."

Kagami imagined the triumphant look that Momoi shot Aomine whenever any of their circus displayed the slightest evidence of not having been raised by wolves, and her shoes clicked past him, brisk and peppy. Midorima's hands settled on his shoulders and steered him in after- "OW," he said.

"Mind your head," said Aomine, smirking. Kagami could _hear_ it. He felt Midorima's bandaged fingers in his hair. "Just a bump," said Midorima. "Stop whining."

"I can't wait until I get away from you guys," said Kagami with great conviction.

"Oh for- don't set her off-" said Aomine. 

Momoi's voice sounded watery. Her head rested somewhere on the vicinity of his elbow. He knew it was her because he could feel her hair, soft on his skin. "Oh, Kagamin," she said. "You're going to go so far away and there won't anyone there and-"

"Now look what you've done," said Aomine. "Her face is going to swell up and she's never going to stop crying and she's going to get the cakes wet and- _do you sharpen those fucking things_ , ow ow Satsuki stop _kicking_ me, you're going to make me drop the damn cakes."

"You're horrible," said Momoi, with dignity.

"You keep saying," said Aomine. Kagami, like Takao and Midorima, squeezed themselves as far back from the battle royale as they could possibly help. Since Aomine refused to tell Momoi what his plans for the immediate future were, she refused to reveal any of her own plans to him, leading him to wildly speculate that she meant to follow him wherever he went, even to Europe if he did take the offer to go pro there until he turned nineteen and was finally eligible for the NBA.

For her part, Momoi appeared to be consumed with the fear that Aomine meant to do nothing more than bum around for that year, and possibly the rest of his life. He would just lie somewhere and sleep and wind up missing everything and dying sad and alone. They were naturally at a standoff. The worst of it was they both continued to insist they were not fighting, even while engaging in a cold war that made the vehemence of their first year in high school look cute. Kagami was fairly sure that Aomine didn't mean to just sit around for a year any more than Momoi did to trek all over the world nagging at him, but this was earth logic, and thus totally inapplicable to any of the Generation of Miracles.

Five floors had never been spent in such frigid silence.

Midorima pushed Kagami out once the doors opened, and Momoi summoned all her dangerous sweetness to say, "Kagamin, stay here first, okay? We're going to see if everything's ready."

"Shin-chan, stay," commanded Takao. There was a brief burst of sound- extremely alarming sound- and then Midorima and Kagami were left alone outside.

They stood in silence for a while, and then Midorima said, "Did you really manage to get into that university, with your brains?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Kagami.

"I've seen your test scores," said Midorima. "And that university is quite highly ranked."

"I'm an international student," said Kagami. "The standards are different for international students."

"...bad?" said Midorima, who would be entering Todai's medical program as top of the class.

"Shut up," said Kagami, making an aborted grab in the direction of Midorima's _hmph_. "I'll deal with it."

"Knowing you?" said Midorima, with another audible sniff. "You'll just wind up playing basketball forever."

"Alright you guys can come in n- why is Kagamichi blindfolded?"

"No reason," said Midorima, slipping it off Kagami's head and wrapping it around his hand. He adjusted his glasses in response to Kagami's glare. Today's lucky item for Leos was a scarf.

Kagami blinked in the sudden light, and the frankly radiant vision of Kise outlined in the doorway and the horribly familar sound of his friends doing everything all wrong as loudly as they possibly could, mingled with Nigou's barks and Akashi's ultimately futile commands of 'SIT. STAY. _STAY_.' Kagami was leaving in a week to pursue his dreams and saying goodbye to his home of four years and moving to the other side of the world as abruptly as he'd moved to this one, and saying, saying goodbye.

Probably he'd see Aomine if (when) they both made it to the NBA, and Kise was on the verge of going international in either basketball or modelling and would certainly prove to be inescapable either way, and Murasakibara didn't show any signs of unlatching from Tatsuya and Akashi was going to go to Harvard, just a coast away and Momoi had not only collected every single possible every mode of contact with him but also (Kagami didn't doubt) memorised his genetic code. And there was some part of him that would always be together with Kuroko, standing on the court with each other forever and never again and always and in their hearts.

"That'd be great, actually," said Kagami, stooping to take off his shoes and pointedly (to no purpose) put them away _neatly_ in the tangle of visitor's shoes, Aomine's boats, Akashi's dress shoes, Kuroko's sneakers, Momoi's pretty little heels, cast every which way and all pairs mingling incestuously. Midorima had on lucky socks, and Nigou was racing for the door. "If I could just play basketball forever."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Really quite staggering amounts of research and speculation lead to these future occupations, which summarize my post-HS expectations for all the miragen pretty well. The BPS people will recognise everything I have shamelessly lifted from their chats.


End file.
